Order of sin
by solange channonix
Summary: G/V AU; After lost battle with Radditzu, Gokou joins the others Saiya-jins in order to save the Earth, and falls in love with Vejita as soon as he sees him for the first time. Vejita plays his own games and things began to heat up... R/R !
1. prologue

I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains violence, shounen-ai, strong language and more. It's AU, beginning during the fight with Radditzu. Gokou's POV.   
  
  


Order of sin   
by** solange channonix**   


Prologue 

  
  
  
  


Things had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. Even that morning I couldn't have excepted the sudden attack. I was the reason of it this time, that's why I had been fighting even harder than usual to save Chikyuu from it. To no avail. The opponent, my older brother, was too strong. There was no chance for me to defeat him fighting alone, or even along with Piccolo. If we hadn't managed to win already we weren't going to win this fight ever. We were both hurt badly while Radditzu didn't seem affected by our most powerful attacks, thrown at him in powerless fury. We couldn't win, one thing we could still find on the battlefield was the warrior's death, nothing more. And after we would be dead there wouldn't be any chance for Chikyuu, anymore. 

Piccolo's body hit the ground with the sickening sound of crushing bones and breaking spine, his head staying face down though he was lying there on his back, motionless, dead. There was no chance, not anymore, not after Namek's death, no chance to win, to save Chikyuu from the terrible fate of the purged planet that surely awaited it now. 

I looked back from Piccolo's broken body to my brother's face. Cold black eyes regarding me, emotionless, dead. Lips twisted in cruel amused smirk. Tail, unhooked carelessly from around his waist, swaying behind him in a slow motion. 

My heart squeezed painfully as I looked to Radditzu's feet, where Gohan was lying, unconscious, vulnerable, defenseless. What was going to happen to him once I would be dead, surely Radditzu was going to take him with him, back to the other Saiya-jins, after the display of his power. 

Radditzu's tail began lashing impatiently back and forth, his brows furrowing. 

" It's time to end, little brother." 

My eyes moved back to stare at Radditzu. My fists clenching hard on both sides of me on their own accord. But I unclenched them and let my arms hang uselessly, limply. I wasn't the one to surrender easily, but I knew there was no sense in fighting what I couldn't defeat. I would die with honor, like a warrior, not like a child struggling to the last moment to stay alive. 

" This will be such a loss. Saiya-jin blood isn't common thing to meet roaming across the galaxy nowadays." Said Radditzu, his tail hooking back around his waist. " For once I don't want to kill." His smirk went into a little smile. " Use it at your advantage, little brother." He reached to his ear and pulled the scouter away smashing it in his large hand. " What do you want ?" 

" What ?" I asked hesistantly, looking up into my brother's eyes, trying to read anything from them, but they were like eyes of the dead body, holding no emotions and no life. 

" I figured out that if I kill you now nobody's going to profit from this. All of the interested sides will only lose. You're going to be killed, this planet destroyed and we won't get another Saiya-jin to join us. There's no point for me in doing something so illogical." 

" Leave then, go away and leave us be !" 

Radditzu smirked. 

" No, little brother. If I will leave surely you and Chikyuu are going to profit, but what about us ? We still won't get you. Think of a better solution." 

I shook my head. 

" There is a way to satisfy all. You and your brat go with me and I leave Chikyuu in peace, what about it ?" 

I shook my head once again. I didn't know. I could go and die somewhere there in space after disobeying the Saiya-jins once they would tell me to kill. If I would have been all Radditzu wanted in exchange for Chikyuu's peace I wouldn't have hesitated, but Gohan was supposed to go with us as well. And he didn't deserve death, being just a little child, and he couldn't become a killer. Could I sacrifice him to keep Chikyuu whole and in peace, being his father ? Chi-Chi surely wouldn't have forgiven me that, ever. But since the alternative was all of us dying along with the planet, I should try to save the most I could. 

Radditzu grew annoyed, his tail lashing in the air once again, more violently than before. 

" So ? Don't keep me waiting or I forget about leaving Chikyuu intact." 

" I'll go with you... but... let Gohan stay here..." 

" Not a chance. You know my terms, you can either agree or disagree, no more options." 

I clenched his fists. I couldn't, not Gohan... Kami knew what they were going to do with him, what could have awaited my little son in the future. I couldn't, but yet again, would it be better if all of us die now ? 

" I'm running out of patience, little brother." 

" I... I..." 

I looked at my unconscious son once again. He was so little, so innocent and these monsters were going to change it soon. But Chikyuu... 

" I'll go." I said finally. There was no other way. I couldn't be responsible for the death of all humans. 

" Wise choice, little brother." Said Radditzu, smirking wide. 

I looked up at him, my jaw setting firmly. Kami, what had I done ? I had just... had just agreed to join those killers, and as I needed to stay alive for Gohan, I was going to have to kill innocent beings myself. How could I ? How could I not ? Damn all of this.   
  


I woke up from the long, extorted sleep, giving no rest. I felt throbbing pain coming from every possible part of my body. My every muscle was sore from spending much time in weird, curled position, and tired, like if after a good workout. The gravity was high above Chikyuu's, it was hot, sultry and close. It was scary. Only me and Gohan, curled in my lap, inside a tiny container, and the void outside, all around it, white lights of stars, of millions worlds like Chikyuu, piercing the blackness, perfect blackness, the kind of blackness I had never seen back on Chikyuu, even on the darkest of nights. I felt vulnerable against this blackness, like it could swallow me at every moment and there was nothing I could to do defend myself, I was defenseless, weak, little compared to the void, and alone. It was scary. The travel was scary but what awaited me, us, at its end was even worse. I feared it. And it was the first time in my life when I ever feared anything. I hugged my son, looking for comfort in that sleeping body, little and warm, burying my face into his spiked hair. 

" _Hey, little brother !_" 

I heard Radditzu's voice just beside me. I looked up. There was a loud-speaker and a radio I hadn't noticed before. 

" _You're probably wondering why you're awake... We'll close to the target. So, prepare to the rough landing in the next few minutes._" 

" Wh... Where are we ?" I asked shakily. Had I been asleep ? How long ? How that happened that we were already going to land. It seemed for me that we had launched mere minutes ago. Were Saiya-jins that close to Chikyuu whole the time ? 

" _Sector B-110, we'll getting close to the planet #81, that's where we'll land. You don't understand much from all of this, ne ?_" A chuckle could be heard from the loud-speaker. "_You'll get used soon."_

"Are we far away from Chikyuu ?" I asked hoping I would get an answer. 

" _Yeah... We needed a year to get here from there._" Said Radditzu lazily, yawning. 

" A... A year ? I don't..." 

" _A year in the cryo-sleep doesn't seem that long. Weird for someone who comes from that backward planet as you, isn't it ? More amusing things to come. We'll meet after landing, little brother, good luck !_" 

The loud speaker went as silent as it had been before. A year... A year had somehow passed since I had left Chikyuu... For me it seemed like if it hadn't been more than half an hour, and there, on Chikyuu, a year had passed, if I could believe in the truthfulness of my brother's words. A year... Chi-Chi was alone for a year. I had left her alone, and took our son away, and she didn't even know why. She had to be going nuts, worried sick, and Kami, it was possible that she and my friends thought I had chosen the Saiya-jins above them willfully, as I hadn't been allowed from Radditzu to see them once again before the departure. They didn't know nothing about what had happened, probably they had assumed me and Gohan dead, as was Piccolo. But at least they were alive. Alive and safe... That's why I had done it, for them, for Chikyuu, as always. 

The planet came in view. Appearing at first as another star, only getting larger and larger, until it filled whole the pod's little window with its greatness, covered tightly in blood red clouds enlightened here and there by the great lightnings or maybe explosions. Rather the second, as it was purged by the other Saiya-jins right now. The pod was still moving fast, drifting just above the clouds, then going through them and flying over the greatest mountains I had ever seen, few times as big as the highest on Chikyuu, made of red stone and covered in strangely pinkish forests. Then, there was a city, dark and empty, not even one Ki left inside it, but a city indeed, with houses and buildings trying to reach to the sky, with strangely decorated towers, streets and roads. Nothing of this really destroyed. Only inhabitants were all dead. How ? How to kill few millions people in a reasonable amount of time avoiding the typical holocaust which would have destroyed the buildings ? Was I going to learn how ? I shook my head unconsciously, in the silent act of protest displayed by my subconsciousness and leaned more to the window, looking closely at the blurred image of the land below. There was a plateau, with another city, and another, one of which just empty like the first, second half burned. And still, there was no Ki, no sign of something living down there. This terrain was already purged. Purged by the Saiya-jins, I was the one of, I was going to join in the matter of minutes and have to decide, if I would kill along with them to save my son, or rather get killed and leave my little kid alone, or rather die and take Gohan to heaven with me, giving him no chance to grow up and live on his own. I was going decide what was more important for me, my son or my morality. And forget how the first was linked with the second. I had no other choice... 

The pod jerked viciously, sending us crushing against the window. It began descending quickly, preparing to landing. Apparently, we were close to the destination. I sighed trying to calm myself and regain some measure of clarity of my thoughts, my mind dazed by the suddenness of past events. A year had passed, maybe, but for me it still seemed like a one day. But, Kami, I had to be able to think straight. 

" Daddy, where are we ?" Asked Gohan who had woke up feeling the pod moving strangely. He had regained his consciousness for the first time since Radditzu had stroke him back on Chikyuu, so he couldn't know. 

I looked down at my son, hugging him closer to shelter him against the vicious jerks of the pod. How was I supposed to tell him that I had sacrificed him to save Chikyuu ? 

" We had to leave Chikyuu with Radditzu, otherwise, he would have destroyed Chikyuu, and kill momma." 

" So... So, where are we ?" Asked Gohan, terror filling his innocent black eyes. " Not on Chikyuu ?" 

I shook my head. 

" We're landing on a planet where we're going to meet the other Saiya-jins. We had to leave Chikyuu." 

" But... they are evil. I don't want to stay here ! Take me back to momma ! I'm hungry !" Cried Gohan, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. " I want to go home !!!" 

Me too, Gohan... 

The pod reached the ground, smashing into it at the full speed, the jerk that followed seeming to crush my bones, blurring my vision and making me sick, my stomach going to my throat and then whole the way back down. 

" I'm sick !!! That hurts !!!" Cried Gohan. " I want to momma !!!" 

" Shhh... Don't cry, Gohan." 

Gohan seemed oblivious to my soothing, crying worse with every passing second, his physical pain mixing with confusion, yearning and hurt. 

" Please, Gohan, not now." I whispered seeing the pod opening, Radditzu standing there and motioning for us to go out. 

" Let's go, little brother." He said only before turning and blasting into the sky. 

I went out, the pod closing behind me on its own accord, and looked around. Dark purple sand, red rocks here and there, blood red sky and a bit darker clouds, mountains at the horizon, few pinkish trees in the distance, our pods in the centers of little craters, and the trail of white light left behind by my brother. Should I follow him ? And what if I would have not ? I could make my Ki so low that undetectable. But, Gohan couldn't control his Ki, and I had to be obeying them, otherwise they would come back and destroy Chikyuu, Radditzu had said me so. I gritted my teeth and blasted into the sky as well. I didn't like flying by myself, I missed Kintoun. Gohan was suddenly surprisingly silent and wasn't crying anymore. I smiled down at him, failing miserably but, Kami, I couldn't help it, for once there was no reason to be cheerful. I followed my brother's Ki, looking for others at the same time. There were some, few hundreds of little alien Ki's left intact, and two great Ki's, somehow similar to mine and Radditzu's but way stronger than my brother's. Ki's of the Saiya-jins. They were close. 

I saw Radditzu landing beside another bulky warrior clad in similar armor. I landed as well, watching the two from the safe distance. The other Saiya-jin was even taller than Radditzu, built and tanned like him, but very unlike him bald, his Ki was bigger, he was twice as strong as my brother, and was standing there, with his arms folded over his chest, looking up and away from Radditzu's face as he was hearing to him reporting. Looking at the sky, changed into the real sea of fire, falling down from it onto the last little town on the planet where some Ki could be still found. Whole inferno caused by the other Saiya-jin, I could only feel the Ki of, many times stronger than my own, the person invisible. But it wasn't like if I couldn't imagine how he looked, it seemed all Saiya-jins were high, muscled and with weird hair. 

The fire on the sky continued burning, until it swallowed all of a few hundred Ki's of the last from the natives, then it disappeared like if it never existed, revealing a short, compact figure, dressed in royal blue, with upswept ebony hair. Slowly, the person turned facing me from high above, black, cold eyes piercing mine, seeing through them and through me, the lips quivering up in a satisfied smirk. 

I forgot about breathing, let alone anything else, looking up into the sky, into these impossibly black eyes, letting my own travel few times up and down short figure. Kami, I couldn't remember when I had seen something so beautiful for the last time... if I had ever seen... Beautiful... Ouji-sama... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Just one word: review !!!   



	2. chapter 1

I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains violence, shounen-ai, strong language and more. It's AU, beginning during the fight with Radditzu. Gokou's POV.   
  
  


Order of sin   
by** solange channonix**   


Chapter 1 

  
  
  


" Ouji-sama..." My lips moved on their own accord, whispering the word as silent as a breath. Prince ? Where this thought had come from ? How could I know ? And was it true ? Was this man the Saiya-jin no Ouji ? My eyes stayed glued to the slim form as it was slowly descending onto the ground. Beautiful... Stunning... Perfect... Ebony hair moved softly by the wind, tanned skin, seeming a bit coppery in the red light of the sun of that planet, sharp features, black eyes, still looking down at me, their gaze intense but cold, slim body, clad in royal blue spandex, so tight it wasn't leaving much to the imagination. I was transfixed, just staring at him and couldn't stop, drooling... at the man in front of me, whose appearance was saying pride, in its stance, look and grace. Of course he was a royalty, there was no way he wasn't, it was all too obvious. 

As gold tipped boots touched the ground, my heart fastened its pace tenfold. He was there, mere meters away, and surely was going to say something to me, something I would have to answer, and I already knew I wouldn't tell no, no matter what he could ask for, even if he would tell me to kill. I knew I would do everything to see those quivering up in a satisfied smirk because of me, everything... Everything for him... Everything to have him... I shook my head in unspoken protest once again that day. No... This was a Saiya-jin, a killer, he was stronger than me, and, a man. How could I think like that about a man, more to this whom I had seen for the first time ? Was THAT what they called desire ? Awful... And how, HOW, could it have happened so fast ?! I didn't want to feel like that. But... I was still looking deep into his eyes, and it seemed for me that those eyes had seen, were seeing what was happening inside me. He smirked, with a nod of understanding, or so it seemed for me, and began approaching slowly, his hips swaying in a way that was just... too much, and suddenly my pants seemed tight... I didn't want to ! I didn't ! I was trying to fight the overwhelming desire to throw him to the ground and... and have him as my own, though I honestly couldn't quite figure out how. But my resistance was broken completely as soon as his scent filled my nostrils. It was unbelievably strong, pleasant, musky, like a drug, inspiring sudden warmth filling my body from inside and cumulating in my groin. My eyes looked down his body, transfixing on his tail, which unhooked itself from around the slim waist and waved in the air, making the intoxicating scent even stronger. I felt dizzy of it, my head swimming, like if I was drunk with it. How could anything, anyone, inspire such reactions in me ? Chi-Chi never had. 

" Daddy, I'm afraid." Cried Gohan in my arms snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head trying to clear my mind and my nostrils. My son was afraid. Afraid of the object of my sudden, overwhelming desire, love... Love ? I wouldn't have hesitated to give my life to save the perfection in front of me any harm. Was it love ? I didn't even know the man, and I didn't truly wish to know, as he was a killer and had murdered few thousands innocent defenseless beings mere seconds ago, letting us all watch, like if it had been something to be proud of. I felt sick. How could I feel drawn to such a monster since the first moment I had seen him ? How, why ? What kind of magic could that man do ? Why was he so irresistibly perfect ? Impossible to see and not to fall for him ? Why ? Loving him meant damnation, and suffering, pointless suffering making the pain I already felt, because of the lost of my friends and Chi-Chi, worse. I needed to get over what I already felt for the Prince. 

" Daddy !" Gohan's grip on my arm was so tight, that almost painful. Little one was at the edge of tears. Kami, I had to take a grip on myself, and take care of my son, and seem strong for the other Saiya-jins. I had had enough time with Radditzu to figure out that the strength was the priority for them, and that only strong was allowed to survive among them. 

" Shhh..." I murmured soothingly hugging Gohan closer. Suddenly, the child was thrown away of my arms, one of my forearms stinging with pain. 

Gohan was lying in the mud and crying, his choked sobs tearing my heart apart. The prince regained his stance after the blow, folding his arms over his chest once again and turned to Radditzu, smirking slightly. My brother looked uncertainly down to his feet where Gohan was lying. 

" Keep him away of your brother, Radditzu." Said the prince pointing Gohan with the move of his head. Shiver shot down my spine at the sound of his voice. " He's spoiling the brat." 

" He's a half-breed. There isn't much of a chance for him to be..." Began Radditzu. 

" That doesn't matter if he's a half-breed or not. He's strong. And we all cried at first. You'll beat it out of him." 

" I'll do, Ouji-sama." Nodded Radditzu. 

My eyes widened in horror. I opened my mouth to protest, but then he turned to me and his calm stance, suddenly emotionless face, and his closeness, making his scent in the air unbelievably intense, made it impossible for me to say anything. I had to take a grip on myself... 

He was looking at me for a while, then turned to Radditzu once again, like if remembering something. 

" Radditzu, what happened to your scouter ?" He asked. 

" It... It got destroyed in fight." Said Radditzu lamely. 

One of the prince's brows quivered upwards, but he didn't say anything to blame the taller warrior. 

" Fine." He nodded. " Let the closest Freeza's henchmen's base know that we need three scouters. We'll pick them in a few days." 

" Three ?" Asked Radditzu nodding. 

" For you and the two of them. I except the brat having great advances soon..." 

My brother's eyes widened. 

"...your brother too." He ended smirking slightly and turning back to me. " So, you are Kakkarotsu ?" He addressed me. 

I nodded dumbly. It was all I managed to do, my voice unwilling to come out of my throat, suddenly dry and tightened. 

" Younger son of Bardock... You look a lot like him..." Murmured the prince thoughtfully reaching one gloved hand up to cup my cheek. 

I jerked away from the touch. I didn't want it ! I had to take a grip on myself ! 

His black eyes narrowed slightly. He smirked, exposing sharp canines. I clenched my fists so tightly that knuckles turned white. Such a beauty, perfection, in front of me, so close I could have reached it, put my hands on those narrow hips, encircle slim waist... I shook my head once again. How ? Me ? What my friends would have thought of me ? I was supposed to be innocent, wasn't I ? Despite that I had a son. But to have a son and to desire a man I didn't even know were different things... Very different... 

I watched like he removed one of his gloves with deliberate slowness and threw it carelessly to the ground, before reaching his hand up to my face again. I didn't move away this time, letting the bare hand touch my cheek briefly. Just a small caress, and one look into the black eyes staring up at me, slightly gleamed with something I couldn't place, and I knew I was lost. I was going to do everything the man in front of me would want me to do, despite the possible consequences. Everything... 

" Do you know who I am ?" He asked taking his hand down and resting it on his hip. 

" You're the Saiya-jin no Ouji. My prince." I said without hesitation though I didn't know how could I be so sure about it. 

One of his brows raised in mild disbelief. 

" It seems it's not so bad with your memory after all..." 

" Memory ?" I asked dumbly, too caught up in his beauty to say something coherent. 

" My name is Vejita." He said taking step closer, standing so close that I could easily feel his body's heat. It took all my will power not to lean more into him. I looked down at his face, trying to concentrate at what he was saying. 

" You will serve me, won't you ?" 

" Yes." I said without hesitation. 

He smirked. 

" With your life ?" 

" With everything, Ouji-sama." 

I didn't know how something like that could have passed my lips, but it had, and looking down into the half lidded black eyes I wasn't even regretting that I had just became a killer.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
You're probably interested what kind of game is Veggie playing here... Well, find out in the next chapters, they'll be here asap. And, for those who saw Gundam Wing, go to read my new GW fic `Mission`, please, please, please, it's really worth it. And review all my fics ! 


	3. chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

It contains violence, yaoi, strong language and more. It's AU, beginning during the fight with Radditzu. Gokou's POV.   
  
  


Order of sin   
by** solange channonix**   


Chapter 2 

  
  


I thought I loved him, really. I had watched him whole the rest of the day, following him wherever he had been going. He hadn't minded, and I had had nothing better to do than to watch him, admire his grace and beauty. Radditzu had taken Gohan away and had left with him in his pod. I didn't know where they had gone, I didn't truly wish to know, it probably was some awful place. I know, I should have been fighting, or at least try to argue with them about taking my son away from me, but I hadn't. They were stronger, all I could have gained in that combat was my death, and after it, they would have still done with Gohan as they wished. I was overpowered, by their strength, and by my sudden feelings for their prince, and I somehow knew that there was no point in fighting any of these. So I had just followed Vejita when he had gone to get a mineral they had originally came to obtain and had helped him carry it back to our little camp. There, we had eaten some roasted meat, meanwhile hunted and prepared by Nappa, and gone to sleep. That's how that weird day had ended, day I had first met Radditzu, fought with him, came to that planet, met Vejita and fell in love with him, because for me it had been like a one day, not a year, as it truly had been. 

During the night I had been watching him sleep. He had been lying mere meters away from me so even the dim light of the stars had been enough to see him quite clearly. I could tell he had been just lying there with closed eyes for a long time. His breathing hadn't been steady enough for him to be asleep nor his Ki had indicated he had been. He had stayed like this for hours, but then finally he had fallen asleep, but his sleep had been unquiet, like if full of nightmares. He had thrashing on the ground, and whispering something I hadn't been capable of hearing, and whimpering like a hurt child. And once again, it had continued for hours, until I couldn't have stayed painful grimace nor the sounds he had been making anymore and had reached my hand to catch his in a firm grip, checking first if Nappa had been asleep. Vejita, even asleep, had been trying to take his hand away, mental torment still clearly visible on his beautiful face. But I hadn't let him go, I had pulled him close to me, and had held his slim body in my arms until his sleep had turned peaceful and quiet. I had told myself it had been nothing, that I would have done it for each of my friends if they suffered from nightmares next to me, but... Vejita was supposed to be my foe, not a friend. Kami, I didn't want to think about it. I'm not the best in thinking, I do what I feel is right, and to comfort him back then had seemed right. I had pulled away of him then and watched him sleep peacefully for some time, finally falling asleep myself. Weird dreams had hunted me at the sun dawn, in these dreams I had been hugging him and kissing him awake, and he hadn't been pulling away from me. And he had been sweet and beautiful. And then I had been doing to him what I had done few times before to Chi-Chi because she had asked for this, and then she had told me that because of that we had Gohan. Then, I had read a book and figure things out, so it wasn't like if I didn't know where the children come from. In these dreams, Vejita had been beautiful and sweet, and had let me do to him whatever I had wished to. He had screamed my name and all had been just too perfect... And only waking up I had realized it was a man I had dreaming of doing such things to. But I couldn't help. 

I was lying awake once again, while he was still asleep, curled strangely close to my side, so close that one knee brushed against my thigh. That one touch sent shivers up my spine. I moved away from him, creating safe distance between us, put my hands under my head and was lying like that looking at the red sky and occasional clouds hovering over the mountains. I was sad, because I had lost my family, and I was thinking about where they had taken Gohan to. I was sad because of my friends and everything else I had lost, and suddenly I wanted to cry. I had never cried before, but somehow I had recognized the feeling of tears coming to fall from my eyes. I had never thought I would cry, ever, but I had never thought as well that something like that could have happened to me. That I could have ended up alone, without friends or family, on an alien planet, with lethal warriors, stronger than me, forced to do their binding in order to save Chikyuu and all I loved, that they would take my son away from me to transform him into someone like them, to beat the human weaknesses out of him, as Vejita had said yesterday, that I would fall in love with one of them... And I had thought I had loved Chi-Chi... Now I could see clearly that all I felt for her was friendship, nothing more, now, when I had something to compare it to. Now, when I felt all of a sudden attracted to a man I barely knew. I froze, feeling like Vejita's body snuggled close to mine once again, I wanted to pull away but I... I looked down at him, and it took my breath away. He was mesmerizing, red light of the sun once again making his tanned skin seem coppery, long hair, a bit messed up, tickled my forearm, little body curled against my side. Kami, how I wanted to take him in my arms and never let him go, have him as my own and never let anyone else even look at him. He was stronger than me, yes, we were foes, but still, I could dream seeing him in moments like that. I had to pull away, but his body, lying next to mine, so close, was giving me such wonderful sensations, I truly didn't want to. I reached for his hand and took it to my face, and kissed just the tips of his fingers, before pulling away quickly and turning my back to him. I was blushing, blushing like an idiot. I was an idiot... What had I done ? I had kissed a man, I had been thinking of him like of a woman, I was perverted, nuts, sick. I had to do something about it, stop it somehow. I couldn't think of him like that anymore, admiring and desiring him ! I needed to stop ! I needed to learn to hate him, not to love. I had never hated before... but I had to learn, the moment had come. I had never loved before, well, not that kind of love, and it had come fast and easy for me to fall in love, so it couldn't be that hard to learn to hate, just a matter of time, a bit of time... Definitely, I was going to get away of my foolish feelings, and replace them with more needed right now, which would let me fight and win with the Saiya-jins, rescue my son and come back to Chikyuu, and avenge all beings they had murdered while purging their home planets in order to sell them. That was what I needed to do, it was my mission. 

But could I still do this after promising Vejita I would serve him with everything, including my life ? I didn't want to be a traitor... But I already was, yes ! I was ! I had treasured myself deciding to be a killer, and now it was too late to change anything. I had fallen in love, love I shouldn't accept... I should try hard to get rid of it in my heart, but I didn't truly want to. I was ridden apart, things had gone complicated, too complicated for me. Kami... That awful feeling of having so many different goals settled, different ways I should go, different loves, each demanding from me to act another way, was going to drive me crazy. I had lost my home planet along with my wife and all friends, my son was taken away from me, and I couldn't do anything about it, because I was too weak, and because I would have to harm the person I loved... I felt so weak, useless, defenseless, and stupid fate was making with me whatever she wished to, making me love the worst person I could possibly choose. 

I shook my head and turned back to Vejita. I was slightly shocked realizing he wasn't asleep anymore, sitting there and putting his gloves on. He looked up at me, feeling observed. His eyes were... holding something, something that was like... Suddenly, my heart started pounding faster than I remembered it doing ever before, chill running down my spine. I smelled something... unusual, coming from him. Beautiful, strong scent I wanted to be able to inhale forever, scent of the... Kami, I had to be wrong. He couldn't... No, that wasn't possible ! He smirked a bit devilishly. It looked for me like if he knew all, somehow, that I wanted him, and exactly how much I did, and that I had fallen in love with him, and I could read from his look and scent that he enjoyed the control it was giving him over me. Somehow I even knew why... I was guessing at least. He was a prince, yes, but since his kingdom was destroyed he hadn't many subjects to rule over, maybe that's why he enjoyed controlling me. How could he know, how could I know, was beyond me, maybe I was just seeing things ? Seeing what I wanted to see ? That uncertainty that suddenly took hold on me had to be plainly visible on my face, for he moved closer to me and spoke, in lower and more seductive voice than that I heard him using before. 

" If you think you can hide something like that from your prince, you're wrong, Kakkarotsu." 

I just looked at him for some time, utterly shocked, did he mean what I thought he meant ? Did he really know, already ? 

" Of course I can see it." 

Like if he was reading in my mind. But I asked anyway. 

" What do you mean, Ouji-sama ?" 

He looked me straight in the eyes before doing something I never excepted to happen right then. He grabbed my crotch through my gi and squeezed my penis, constantly hardened since the first time I saw him yesterday. 

" This."  
  
  
I pulled away of him, my eyes widening. No ! This wasn't supposed to be like that ! I had fallen in love with inappropriate person, he knew, and he saw it like that, it was so disgusting I could feel my insides turning upside down, my throat tightening painfully, I wanted to vomit, but I stopped myself. His eyes were studying my face, looking at me the way making me feel see-through for him, like if he was really capable to read my mind and my desires, like the very first time he had looked at me, and I had fallen for him. And that was only yesterday... And now it seemed for me it had been enough time for him to get to know everything about me, while I knew nothing about him, only that he was beautiful in his perfection, seductive in his graceful motions, that I wanted to be able into his black, bottomless eyes forever, and that I wanted him, as my own, and that he was strong, the strongest being I had ever met, and that he was the Prince of Saiya-jins, my prince, and that I had promised to serve him with everything I had, including my life, and that he had told Radditzu to beat human emotions out of my son, that he was ruthless, cruel and evil, that he was sweet and seemed heavenly vulnerable in his sleep, that his little body was warm and holding it in my arms felt so much more right than holding Chi-Chi, that I loved him, more than I had anything and anyone before, and that now, after I had lost everything, my love for him was everything I had. But he wasn't responding to my feelings like I would have wanted him to. If I dreamed of sweet kisses and hugs I had just realized that I would never have them with him. And it was making me sad, or even more. My heart hurt... Awful feeling... Awful...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Thanks to all who reviewed ! There was more reviews than I excepted. Thanks to each of you, dear reviewers. 


End file.
